Love Drunk
by CaseyIsMyValentine
Summary: I used to be love drunk, now I'm hungover. Love you forever, forever is over.
1. If I Knew Love Hurt

**Drabble for my all-time favorite song ever, Love Drunk! :)**

**LOVE DRUNK**

**BY: BOYS LIKE GIRLS**

**I highly advise you to listen to this while reading. The song is just so amazing! 3 3 3**

**Casey's POV.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SK. Or the song.**

**LOVE DRUNK**

**BOYS LIKE GIRLS**

"_Top down in the summer sun, the day we met was like a hit and run and I still taste it on my tongue..."_

I sat there, thinking about the day I met Sammy. It seemed like such a long time ago. Years and years ago.

I still can't believe we broke up.

Did I seriously live for living for her and then losing her? Where was the dying for her?

"_The sky was burning up like fireworks, You made me want to, Oh, so bad it hurt. But girl in case you haven't heard.."_

Was this meant to be? After all, so any times I had convinced myself I was in love with her. And I was.

Wasn't I? Why did we break up? Because of one thing we both messed up?

"_I used to be love drunk, But now I'm hungover, I Loved you forever, Forever is over."_

Sammy, why did I break up with you? I loved with more than you ever know..

"_We used to kiss all night, Now its just a bar fight, So don't call me crying, Say hello to goodbye."_

Don't you remember, Sammy? Remember all those nights we stayed up talking... Isn't this what people in love did? How come we messed up? How come you're gone? Remember when we could stay up all night with you in my arms and just kiss? And just tell each other how much we loved each other?

"_Hot sweat and blurry eyes, We're spinnin' on a rollercoaster ride, The world is stuck in black and white.."_

I put my head on my desk. _Casey, you messed everything up._

Stop messing with my mind, Sammy.

_I love you forever, Casey..._

Get out of my head, Sammy.

_Forever is over._

Get out, get out! Get out!

"_I used to be love drunk, But now I'm hungover. I love you forever, But now I'm sober."_

Her voice stuck in my head. _I love you forever, Casey..._  
Why, why, why, why, why, why did we mess up?

_"We used to kiss all night. Now its just a bar fight. We used to kiss all night, Now its just a bar fight.... .... I love you forever. Forever is over."_

I remember when she used to laugh, it made my whole world happy and nothing else could've made it better. I remember when I just held her in my arms and keep my lips against hers for minutes, minutes, hours... I remember all the time we spent in my room together...

_"And I still taste it on my tongue..."_

Sammy, come back. Sammy, come back. Come back, because I didn't mean a thing I said to you when we broke up. I didn't mean it when I said I wasted my time on you. I didn't mean it when I said I thought you didn't care.

_"Now it's over."_

**A/N: Like it? My Drabbles are always really short. And I try not to think about what people will think of them when I write... I just write my feelings. If you've never listened to that song, you HAVE to, because you'll become love drunk for it. ;) It's the most amazing song in history.**

**Xo**


	2. Pictures Never to Burn

**A/N: people were requesting a second chapter, so wha-la!**

**Discaimer: Don't own SK.**

**PS- I guess you know now I write better from Casey's point of view? Yup :] Oh and Casey is a junior in high school in this story. Which would mean that Sammy's a sophomore. :]**

**Oh, and PPS- I am Twilight obsessed (along with Harry Potter ..) so that means that I sometimes tend to get really cheesy in my stories so forgive me. I start getting all Stephenie Meyer-ed. :P **

**Casey's POV**

I emailed her, I called her.

And called her, and called her over and over again.

Maybe I was desperate. Maybe I just needed her again to feel less lonely.

Maybe it was just that I loved her. And finally she picked up her cell phone, "Yes?"

"Sammy.. I... I.. I.." I croaked. "I.. I.." I was planning on saying 'I'm sorry' but instead what came out of my stupid mouth again was, "I... I need you."

"You need me?" she asked.

"Y-yeah.. Yeah. Yeah, I need you.. A.. A lot."

_"We used to kiss all night, now its just a bar fight. So don't call me crying, Say hello to goodbye."_

"Casey?" she said.

"What?"

"We need a break. Just.. Just... I can't talk now. Bye."

And she hung up.

And I threw my phone at my wall. It didn't break, the battery just fell out. It happened all the time, whatever.

I remember once when Sammy was sitting in my room, it was in the middle of the night. She was telling me about the first guy she had a crush on in sixth grade. It didn't bother me at all at the moment that she was talking about another guy because I knew she loved me. But it bothered me a lot right now, for some reason. It proved that everyone moves on. But I don't think I ever could.

I also remember the time we sat in my room watching The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy and then Disturbia. For Disturia, Sammy pretended to be scared just so I would hold her. Well, her trick worked, even though I knew she was pretending.

I also couldn't help remembering the time Sammy and I danced around my room to Haddaway's _What is Love. "What is love? Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me no more." _Why did we break up? I almost can't even remember.

Even one night, in my room I think our conversation consisted of only thirty words each, since basically all we did was kiss that night. When her hands were in my hair and on my face.. With _my _hands on her waist..

_"You drove me crazy everytime we touched, Now I'm so broken I can't get up. Girl, you make me such a lush.."_

I remember when her legs were tangled in mine and we both whispered out deepest secret in each others ears while I ran my fingers through her hair.

Man, I missed her like crazy. I went on my laptop and began looking through all our pictures together that we took on my webcam. Wow, we acted.. Drunk. I mean not in a bad way. I guess we were just really happy or hyper because when we took these is was the middle of the night. In one picture we were acting like dolphins.

Dolphins?

In one picture we were both pretending to catch snowflakes on our tongue.

Man, we were gay.

But I missed it so bad, it hurt inside. My heart practically ached.

We even took pictures kissing. Which hurt even more. Did she not even remember all this? I felt bad that I kept all the pictures, so I decided to print some out for her. I printed out the dolphin picture, the snowflake picture, a picture when she was laughing (and might I add, she looked gorgeous) and I was poking her cheek. I also printed out a picture where we were both kissing.. The reason I felt this one was special was because she was holding mistletoe above our heads.

Yeah, I know, lame. But not only was it lame, it was love.

After I printed those out, I watched some webcam videos we made together. One of the videos had her dancing to Move Along by The All-American Rejects. She looked so pretty, in her black Blink 182 t-shirt and her gray short-shorts, jumping up and down on my bed.

After that, I watched a video in which we both lip-synced to Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship for fun. I looked like an idiot and she looked so good. I downloded those two videos on a cd and I took the cd, and the pictures and decided to give them to Sammy.

Taking everything I just made, along with expectance of luck, I stepped outside and took in a deep breath.

I walked over to her house (she lived with her mom, who moved back Sammy's freshman year). Sammy lived, like five minutes away from my house. And then I rang the doorbell.

Ring, ring, ring.

And then Sammy's mom opened it. Usually Ms. Keyes just let me up to Sammy's room without many words besides, 'Hello, Casey! Come on in' or 'Having a good week?' or something. But today, she asked, "Is there anything you need?" she didn't even tell me if Sammy was home like she usually did when she opened it. In fact, she wasn't even offering me inside. Obviously she knew we broke up.

"Is Sammy home?" I asked since she obviously wasn't gonna say it herself.

"Yes." she replied, flatly.

"Can I speak to her?" I asked. "I have.. I have something of hers I need to give to her."

Ms. Keyes' eyebrows shot up. "Well, okay.. Okay then. Go on up." she seemed hesitant, like I was gonna hurt Sammy or something.  
Yeah. Yeah, suuuuure.

Anyways, I ran upstairs and arrived at her door. Should I open it?

Well, yes, obviously I should open it.

When I did, Sammy screamed.

Not a _loud _scream, just a yelp.

"I'm changing!" she called and slammed the door shut again. "Wait a second!" she didn't even know it was me. If she had, she would have never opened the door again.

When she opened the door, she looked _amazing. _She always looked amazing. Especially when she was dressed up in casual shorts and a t-shirt or something, which really suited her.

She was wearing exactly that. Shorts and a shirt so baggy that I couldn't even _see _the shorts, so it basically looked like she wasn't wearing any shorts at all.

"Casey?" she asked, still not letting me in.

I felt stupid.  
I wanted to turn around and run right then. But I didn't. I stayed put and said, "Here." and I handed her the things.

"What are these?" she asked me.

"Look at them." I urged. She walked into her room and said, "Come on...in..." while looking at the pictures.

The first picture she looked at made her laugh. I leaned over to see which picture it was. It was the dolphin picture.

"I look like an idiot." she stated.

"No, you don't.." I said back.

She looked up at me. "You're not my boyfriend anymore. Why are you still saying that?"

"I still love you." I said oh-so-simply.

She turned a light shade of pink and turned back to the photos.

"Oh, look.. We were 'catching' snowflakes." she laughed a little. She turned to the next one. "Why did you print this one?" she asked me, about the one where she was laughing.

"You looked...cute." I said, sort of looking away, embarassed.

She turned to the last picture of us kissng. And she didn't say anything. She put a hand to her eye.

"Are you crying?" I asked.

"N-no." she said, her voice cracking.

"Don't cry.." I said. "I didn't mean for you to _cry!"_ I said, desperate for her to stop.

"I-I'm not cry-crying." she said. She was crying.

I leaned closer and wrapped my arms around her hesitantly. It made me feel so much less lonely, but still so guilty at the same time.

She shrugged me off. "I'm f-fine.."

"No your not." I said, taking her hand.

"G-go.." she said. "Go b-before I.. Before I start crying a lot.."

"You already are. I don't want to see you cry." I said.

"B-but--"

"I love you." I said. "Is that a crime? Is it a crime for me to want to see you happy and for me to want to stay with you? If you really don't want me than I guess I'll go. Forever. But I'll always love you. Oh, and don't forget to watch those videos on the cd." I said, pointing to the cd. I got up. "Well, bye.. Forever."

I headed out the door. I blew it.

"Wait!" she called. I turned around and looked back at her sparkling eyes. "I love you, too! I still do!"

"What?" I asked, not believing my ears.

"Casey--" she said. "If you don't want to talk to me again, that's okay. Can you just kiss me one last time?"

I couldn't help it-- I ran over to her and pulled her into my arms and kissed her for such a long time. When we pulled apart, I breathed out, "That was _so _not the last time."

Sammy didn't say anything, she just leaned in and kissed me again. I didn't really mind. At all.

Then she pulled away and said, gasping, "No, it's not a crime and never was."

I guess we were both just really love drunk.

_The End! :]_


End file.
